The Model Model
by SuperBestWriterInTheBCBFandom
Summary: Sandy really wants to get a gig working at one of the biggest modeling events of the year. Mature content, I know nothing about the modeling business or writing.


Sandy was disheartened. She couldn't believe what she had just been told. "Maybe you can model our underwear in the Panty Shot Photo Shoot next year young lady," the agent explained, "I'm afraid you just don't have enough experience." Sandy could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "I need this gig! It could pay for me to visit my loving boyfriend and he's been so distant lately ever since he had to start tutoring his friend. Please Mr. Herv I have to model for Panty Shot!" She stated, begging the man to listen. "It's Mr. Perv damn it!" He shouted, slamming his fist onto the table and pointing out his nameplate. Hervert Perv, casting agent extraordinaire. "Sandra sweetheart I appreciate your desire to get the job, but I don't think you want it hard enough. I'm giving you one more shot, but you have to woo me. Woo me Sandra. Show me what you got," He said, leaning back in his chair.

Sandy shot out of her seat and walked to the door. She started walking like she was on a catwalk, owning the room. If there was an audience all eyes would be on her, and she would be on their minds. "Give me a twirl!" Sandy twirled, her hair whipping through the air behind her. "Pose!" She struck one of her finest poses. "Another walk Sandra, give it another go!" Sandy strutted back to the door, resetting her performance. When she turned back to face the agent she noticed one of his hands was disappeared beneath the view of his desk. Sandy blushed as she realized what Mr. Perv was doing, having seen Mike do this before on the phone, but she kept her cool. She was a model damn it. She had to work it.

Sandy did another walk, this time upping the sexuality. She swung her hips more deliberately, rubbed her hands down her sides as she walked, and finally, giving the man a wink. When she reached the end of her walk she planted herself on his desk, leaning over towards the man and blowing him a kiss. Sandy tried to maintain eye contact but as she leaned over the desk she couldn't help but look down for a split second. There she spotted the man's hand firmly grasping his cock. She fumbled, falling forward and toppling the man's chair over with the both of them on top.

Sandy clamored back up onto the desk and apologized. "I'm so sorry Mr. Perv! I just uh…" she trailed off, trying to help the man up and not acknowledge his erection. "Oh Sandra you were doing so well. I'm sorry," He said, reaching for his chair. "No I'll do anything!" She screamed. Sandy reached forward and hesitantly placed her palm underneath his dick. She slowly began to rub it like a genie's lamp. Sandy had never touched a penis before, but she had seen how Mike treated his and studied for their phone sex. "Well Sandra it seems you have a little more experience than I gave you credit for," Perv said, brushing the hair out of her eye, "Show me what you got."

One hand still stroking the twig, Sandy moved her other to begin fondling the berries. She paused to spit on her stroking hand, and then resumed jerking the agent off. "Good girl, now give it a twirl." She moved her hand to the head and wrapped her fingers around it, then slowly gave it a twirl. Mr. Perv placed his thumb on her lip, Sandy began to suckle on it until he pulled out and gestured towards his boner. Sandy leaned down as the agent rested against the desk. Quickly, she put her lip to the tip and began to salivate. Sandy had never tasted dick, or even smelled it, but she soon knew just how much she desired to do this to her Maishul. She closed her eyes and began to imagine she was sucking off her handsome and kind boyfriend. It inspired her to work the shaft super hard. She slowly worked her lips down, until finally she could take no more. After a few blissful minutes, Mr. Perv finally pulled out of her mouth. He began pumping his member and commanded, "Pose!" Sandy placed her hands underneath her breasts and pushed them upwards, displaying their ripeness, and kept her mouth open. Mr. Perv exploded, launching semen onto her face, into her mouth, and finally, aimed for her chest. Sandy, being the perfect model, seemed to glow underneath the goo, and took it all in stride.

Sandy swallowed the semen that landed in her mouth, and the two of them sat there gasping for air, until Sandy put her mouth back onto her future employer's cock to clean it. "Oh Sandra you are good." Sandy smiled around the cock in her mouth as she looked up at Mr. Perv. "I am fairly confident that you will indeed be a good model for the Panty Shot Photo Shoot this year," he continued, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Sandy could feel the cock begin to harden again, surprisingly fast compared to Michael who had to wait longer. "However, I want to be very thorough in who I hire. What do you say? Give it another go?" He asked, grinning wildly. Sandy pulled herself off of the hard-on and nodded. "Good girl, stand up and lean over the desk," Mr. Perv said, as he moved to rummage through his desk drawer.

Sandy lowered herself over the desk, standing on her toes and presenting herself to the agent. "Of course Mr. Perv, but please I wish to save my vagina for my boyfriend Maishul…" She said, wiggling her ass enticingly. Mr. Perv chuckled. "Of course Sandra, I would never have sex with a client in her front entrance. I am too rich to risk getting a girl pregnant, and condoms never work cause we cats have barbed dicks. Rubber doesn't stand a chance." He positioned himself behind her and began rubbing her cheeks. Sandy had experimented with anal masturbation before for Mike, he had a weird butt fetish, and so she wasn't shocked when Mr. Perv slipped a thumb inside her asshole. "Sandra you are full of surprises there's barely any resistance!" Mr. Perv declared. He took out his thumb and replaced it with the lid of his bottle of lube. Sandy shivered as he squirted her insides with lubricant, and pulled out to slather the outside. Finally, he pressed his tip against her and pushed in. Sandy reached down and began massaging her labia as the man penetrated her corn hole. She moaned as the agent pumped her insides for an eternity, and finally climaxed while rubbing her clit. The agent grunted as Sandy's ass contracted around him, and began pressing her butt cheeks together around his rod as he ejaculated inside her. He buried himself, his balls slapping against her now soaked twat, as Sandy's arms gave out and she collapsed onto the desk.

"Congratulations Sandra you got the job," he congratulated as he sat back down in his chair, admiring the girl's backside some more. "Luckily the shoot is in a few weeks so you should be up and walking straight well before then." Sandy looked back over her shoulder as she struggled to lift herself up. "I told you I was a good model," she said. "Indeed! I am glad I gave you the chance to prove it," Mr. Perv said. He reached for the phone on his desk and dialed. "Lauren I need you to send some of the girls up to help their new co-worker back to her mother's car. Yes I know it's great news. Yes they will need to help her clean up, she really modeled her ass off today." Sandy was ecstatic, even if she was too exhausted to show it. Now she could afford to visit her Maishul and show him all of her modeling skills.


End file.
